Ser mejor
by Arabella Figg Black
Summary: es un songfic, dedicado a Lily Chan, ke kera otra historia de Belle y Sirius, pero esta es la kontinuacion de I'm With You, asi ke espero ke les guste, dejen reviews, chau ^^


Hola a todo el mundo que a leído mis fics!!!, pero al que no, tambien los saludo ^^, quería agradecer todos los reviews que me han llegado, y este fic va dedicado en especial a Lily Chan, que quería una continuación del fic I'm With You, así que este, tambien es un songfic!!!! (que lindo ^^), pero es del punto de vista de Sirius, con respecto a Belle, muchas gracias a todas/ os,  
  
Belle.  
  
Ser mejor  
  
Ya varios años, después de salir de Hogwarts, nunca supe mas de varias personas, nunca supe mas de Remus, Sam, de Lily, un poco, James sabia mas de ella que yo, pero a la que nunca mas volví a ver, fue a Belle.  
  
Llévame la vida  
  
Dame tranquilidad Calma temporal Que hay en mi piel  
  
Nunca supe, si fueron ellos lo que se alejaban o el trabajo que me absorbía cada día mas, pero los extraño demasiado, y daría un brazo por tener todo como en el colegio. La soledad me carcomía, bueno mejor dicho 'soledad', por que bueno, ustedes comprenderán, pero ninguna mujer, se compara a Belle, ninguna, aunque saliera con todas las mujeres de este mundo, pero al hacerlo, siento que empaño la memoria de Belle, y por eso me dejan casi todas mis novias, por que dicen que tengo que vivir el presente, no el pasado, pero aunque trato ya no puedo mas.  
  
Mas por otro lado, las cosas no andan muy bien, se rumorea por ahí que una chica muggle, ayuda a Voldemort, y entre los nombres se barajan los de Lily Evans, y otras, pero no creo que Lily, la Lily que yo conozco, o creo conocer, sea capas de eso, seria la ultima de la cual pensaría que haría eso. Bueno, ya me voy al trabajo, James a llegado por mí.  
  
Dame primaveras  
  
Para disfrutar Días que se van No han de volver  
  
Como nos fuimos caminando, pasamos por una calle muy transitada de Londres, y hay una chica de cabello negro y ondulado ahí, y la señalo a James, pero no creo que sea Belle, no lo creo.  
  
Esa no es Belle???- pregunta James  
  
No, yo se te muestro la de atrás- digo yo un poco decepcionado conmigo mismo  
  
Espera, déjame ponerme bien mis lentes- dijo James- ah!, es tu novia, Ráchele !!!  
  
Bien James, que se siente descubrir América?- dijo Sirius bromeando- hola amor- y la bese, parece que era Belle, por la cara que puso cuando bese Ráchele, pero mi fin, estaría mas cerca de lo que pienso.  
  
No me digas que ya estas pensando en esa novia tuya Denelle???- dijo Ráchele  
  
Ráchale, por favor tu y tus tontos celos!!!- me siento tan avergonzado de discutir con mi chica, y mi amigo en la calle- y para que sepas estoy contigo, y no con Belle!!!  
  
No te creo, esto se acabo- dijo Ráchele, y se fue corriendo  
  
Que bueno, no me gustaba- dijo James  
  
Se supone que yo soy el que salía con Ráchele, no tu- dije Yo  
  
Si, pero no me gusta como cuñada- dijo James- ya vamonos  
  
Puede ser que la voz  
  
De tu paz Y el amor Me ayuden a cambiar Y logre ser mejor  
  
Bueno, no había nada muy interesante en el trabajo, así que me vine temprano, a mi departamento, que fue comprado con mi primer sueldo, es muy lindo, son mi fortaleza y debilidad, cuando tenia el dinero, recuerdo que me había puesto a trabajar, para huir de mi conciencia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
belle amor, aquí delante de todos nuestros amigos, que nos han visto crecer, que nos vieron hacer muchas cosas, quiero, pedirte, que te cases conmigo- dijo Sirius  
  
O_O- cara de Belle  
  
Si es verdad, no te bromearía con estas cosas- dijo Sirius  
  
No es que no quiera, pero es que Siri, tenemos 17!!! Y tu puedes cambiar de opinión en uno o dos años mas- dijo Belle  
  
En el expreso de Hogwarts..............................  
  
Amor, vienes???- dijo Sirius  
  
Voy a buscar algo que se me quedo, espera- dijo Belle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
perdona mis manías mundo y para mas no sé aparentar soy como soy  
  
Tiempo, eso fue todo lo que me pidió, y yo no fui capas de dárselo, por eso mi conciencia me remordía, hasta el día de hoy, por haberla dejado ir, ella me dio las mejores cosas de su vida, como yo a ella, eso fue la única relación amorosa de adolescente, en que me entregue de cuerpo y alma, la busque y la busque, pero parecía que la tierra se hubiera tragado, ella ahora, debe tener una tan mala impresión mía, que no se la doy a nadie, pero no la culpa, todo lo que ella me pidió, se lo negué, solo se le negué, a pesar de todo el amor que yo le profesaba.  
  
Ahora, solo pedía, que algo me uniera a ella, algo que mágicamente llegara, y me dijera, el destino los unió, los separo, y ahora, los volverá a unir, pero mejor dejo de soñar despierto, así que mejor voy a comprar algo de comer.  
  
Al llegar a casa, deberían ser como las 7, y había una gran lechuza sobre el barandal de mi balcón, así que la fui a ver, y tenia:  
  
Te lo digo, es de Hogwarts!!!- dijo Sirius  
  
Es que la miro y no puedo creerlo- decía James  
  
Eso significa- dijo James pensativo  
  
QUE TODOS NOS VOLVEREMOS A JUNTAR, TU VERAS A LILY, Y YO A BELLE, SIIIIIIIII!!- dijo Sirius, todo entusiasmado  
  
Ángel de la guarda  
  
Ven y sálvame Sálvame del mal Ayúdame  
  
Bueno, al llegar a la estación con James, encontramos a Remus y Sam, ellos siguen iguales, y tienen planes de boda para tres años mas, así que tomamos un compartimiento, y nos fuimos riendo y leseando un rato, y no hemos tenido rastro ni de Belle, ni de Lily  
  
Puede ser  
  
Que la voz De tu paz Y el amor Me ayuden a cambiar Y me hagan ser mejor  
  
Al llegar a Hogwarts, es tan mágico, le comento a James, que adelante nuestro va una colorina y una morena, y si serian Belle y Lily, y me dice que en Hogwarts había mucha mezcla, y me doy cuenta, que no hay demas, si no un nosotros, solo los de antes, excepto Peter, no se por que.  
  
Mira, la morena sé esta dando vuelta- dijo James  
  
Belle Figg- dijo Sirius, y esta ultima, tomo a Lily y se fue corriendo, hasta los botes, y remo, hasta el otro lado del lago, fue muy divertido verla cuando llego donde Dumbledore, y buscaba mas gente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que éramos solo nosotros 6.  
  
Esto es divertido- dijo James  
  
Pobre, no se había dado cuenta- dijo Sirius  
  
La vi mas cerca, mas cerca de lo que lo podía recordar, pero estaba hermosa, y me daba cosa hablarle, por que no sabia sé ella me odiaría, o guardaría algún rencor por lo de cuando salimos de Hogwarts, pero eso solo lo descubriría, cuando hablara con ella, pero eso no seria hoy, si no cuando deje de ser tan tenso.  
  
Bueno Sr. Black, Sra. Black- pero interrumpí a Dumbledore  
  
Figg, Profesor, soy Figg- dijo Belle  
  
O, perdón, creí que era Black, pero disculpe, si la hice pasar un mal rato- dijo el anciano  
  
No hay problema, es asunto superado- dijo, y yo me puse a toser, superarme, o sea en parte eso era bueno, y en parte no, bueno, por que no me odia, mala, por que esta dolida/  
  
Sr. Potter, Sra. Potter- dijo Dumbledore  
  
No, es Evans, solo Evans - dijo Lily  
  
Con ese 'solo Evans' de Lily, a James, se le cayo el alma a los pies, significaría eso que ninguno de los dos, tendría mas oportunidades con las chicas???  
  
Vaya que me he quedado en el pasado, para otra tendré que escribirles más seguido- dijo Dumbledore guiñando un ojo  
  
Sr. Lupin, y Srta. Flathery - dijo Dumbledore  
  
Podemos pasar.  
  
Luego, Dumbledore, nos condujo a una sala muy similar a la de Griffindor, y ahí Dumbledore se puso a hablar  
  
Bueno, si los he llamado, no es para saber como están, si no, para decirles que ustedes, han sido seleccionados para formar un clan de magia, en contra de Voldemort, que con mi queridísima Minerva, la hemos nombrado Orden del Fénix, y espero que dure, pero cada uno de ustedes fue llamado en especial, no solo por que fueran unos y unas de las mejores alumnos y alumnas del colegio, si no por: Sirius, tienes un físico que te permite correr rápido, sostener pasadas cargas, James, eres muy inteligente, auror como tu mejor amigo, Remus, muy bueno con la mente y las artes oscuras, Sam, buena en pociones, que nos servirá para curar, Lily, tu conoces más a Voldemort que todos nosotros juntos, y te damos la bienvenida al lado bueno, y a mi querida Belle, que con su mente me salvó en más de una ocasión en estos tres años, su habilidad para el duelo, y sus buenos reflejos, y mis queridos amigos podéis llamarme Albus o simplemente Dumbledore, los dormitorios son divididos en hombres y mujeres, como cuando estudiaban aquí, mañana serán presentados al colegio como maestros, alguna pregunta??- dijo Dumbledore  
  
Maestros de que??- dijo Sam  
  
Usted de Pociones, Remus de DCAO, James de transfiguración, Lily de encantamientos, Sirius de CDCM y Belle de historia de la magia, y no mas preguntas por hoy, buenas noches, y cerró la puerta, luego la abrió, - dentro de 10 minutos llegará la comida.  
  
Cuando la comida llego, todos cenamos, juntos pero en silencio, los primeros en levantarnos, fuimos Belle y yo, pero subimos juntos, pero ni siquiera nos dimos las buenas noches, pero no la culpo, me lo merezco.  
  
Siempre hay en la vida  
  
Oportunidad  
  
Yo siempre creo que la vida nos da segundas oportunidades, y creo que esta es la Mía o no se, pero las cosas están muy bien, para bien y seguridad de James, le pidió a Lily que volvieran, y ella acepto, piensan cazarse a final de año, y Belle y yo, solo volvimos a ser amigos, no me atrevía a pedirle que volviéramos, no podía, pero se que fui un cobarde, pero ya afrontare, mi realidad, y me las por ella.  
  
Para amar mejor  
  
No hay que amar demas  
  
Si, eso haré, iré a hablar con Belle- dijo Sirius  
  
Con calma hombre, recuerda, solo relájate- dijo James  
  
Pero ella no esta dando clases a esta hora???- dijo Remus  
  
Si, eso creo, pero no importa- y cerro la puerta, y se fue en busca de Belle  
  
Así que llame a la puerta...  
  
Adelante- dijo Belle  
  
Hola Belle!!!- dije Yo, ella puso cara de *____*  
  
Hola Sirius que se te ofrece??- dijo ella, que fría no creen?  
  
Te venía a preguntar si después de clases podíamos, tal vez, solo si quieres???- maldita sea, odio balbucear delante de ella, y por ella!!!, pero parece que a ella le gusta, además, sus alumnas empiezan a cuchichear  
  
Si que cosa???- pregunto ella dándose importancia  
  
Si podíamos hablar tu y yo a solas???- dije poniendo mi mejor cara de niño bueno ( ^^)- tu sabes perfectamente que no muerdo- dije poniendo voz sexy, y sus alumnos se largaron a reír  
  
Esta bien, pero sin Remus, ni James- dijo ella, y yo lo interrumpí  
  
Ni Lily, ni Sam- digo yo  
  
Esta bien- dijimos los dos  
  
Adiós!!- dijo ella  
  
Hasta pronto- dije yo  
  
Muchos han caído de tanto dar  
  
Y de tanto amar  
  
Todo salió perfecto, Lily y James se casaron, Belle y yo nos reconciliamos, y nos casaremos después de que él bebe de James nazca pero parece que mi compadre metió las patas antes de tiempo, y no me extrañaría, pero bueno, allá él.  
  
Tiempo después...........  
  
El bebe nació, se llama Harry James Potter, y yo soy el padrino, es emocionante!!, es un bebe igual al padre, pero bien, no lo sé, Belle esta rara, y me acabo de enterar de que me ascenderán, esto es bueno, para todos  
  
Llévame la vida  
  
Dame tranquilidad Calma temporal Que hay en mi piel.  
  
Voy a ser padre!!!!, Esto es genial, cada vez que llego del trabajo, me pongo a hablar con mi hijo, y salimos a comprar cosas para los tres con Belle, ella esta feliz, y para que decir yo, se imaginan que se diera vuelta la tortilla???  
  
Semanas después..............  
  
James y Lily murieron, y todas las pruebas me culpan a mi, y no se que va a pasar con esa asquerosa rata!!, que por su culpa perdí a dos de mis mejores amigos!!!  
  
Dame primaveras  
  
Para disfrutar días que se van No han de volver  
  
Voy a cumplir casi trece años de prisión, pero he decidido escapar, el ministro ha venido a verme, es uno de los pocos que no se ha vuelto loco de los de aquí, pero no saben como echo de menos, ver a Belle, a mi hijo, si es que fui padre, y ver a mis amigos, y decir que todo ocurrió por mi culpa.  
  
Puede ser que la voz  
  
De tu paz y el amor  
  
Me ayuden a cambiar  
  
Me he encontrado con Harry, pero me dan remordimientos de saber que ni James, ni Lily, lo volverán a ver Jamás, ahora que él sabe toda la verdad, ya no me odia, ni guarda rencores, pero lo peor, es que el tiene ya 15 años, y la orden, se ha vuelto a juntar, y me ha tocado ir en busca de Belle, como estará, no lo se, pero daría, por volver a sentir un beso de ella, un abrazo, y sentirla solo mía, ojala las cosas cambien, por que yo hice todo para superarme, y así las cosas me harán madurar y.....  
  
Y me hagan ser mejor  
  
Fin  
  
Les gusto???  
  
Espero que si, solo manden reviews, y muchas gracias de nuevo 


End file.
